Stellaluna: The Animated Series/Credits
Executive Producers: Martha Atwater Deborah Forte Philippe Delarue William R. Kowalchuk Jr. Toby Matsushita Dominique Boischot Producers: Jessica Wollman Thomas LaPierre Philippe Delarue William R. Kowalchuk Jr. Jean Rogers Directors: William R. Kowalchuk Jr. Norman LeBlanc Charles Antoine Sansonetti Jean-Charles Finck Story Editor: Sindy McKay Created and Developed For Television By: Philippe Delarue Xavier Eggers Deborah Forte Martha Atwater Cast: Chiara Zanni - Stellaluna Richard Ian Cox - Askari Tyrone Savage - Verdi Chantal Strand - Pinduli Scott McNeil - Crickwing Also Starring: Ian James Corlett Wendy Arvesen Alistair Abell Brenda Crichlow Peter New Shaker Paleja Ben Bass Andrew Francis Jillian Michaels Hiro Kanagawa Kirby Morrow Stevie Vallance Jan Rabson Brian Drummond Trevor Devall Stories Written By: Jean-Rémi François Thomas Barichella Alexandre Reverend Olivier Marvaud Baz Hawkins Laurent Turner Thomas LaPierre Bruno Merle Xavier Eggers Sindy McKay Deborah Peraya Hervé Pérouze Guillaume Mautalent Jean Philippe D'Eperles François Deon Françoise Charpiat Vincent Bonjour Jean-Louis Bachellier Isabelle De Catalogne Sheryl Scarborough Richard Side Françoise Boublil Jean Helpert Samuel Kaminka William R. Kowalchuk Jr. Alain Serluppus Sébastien Oursel Casting Services By: BLT Productions Ltd. Voice Director: Terry Klassen Talent Coordinators: Stevie Vallance Joanne Barbara Slaveykov Scott McNeil Educational Consultant: Iris Sroka, PHD Music Supervisor: Bob Casale Music Composed By: Noam Kaniel for Futurikon S.A. with Silas Hite and Mark Mothersbaugh for Mutato Muzika Main Title Composed By: Silas Hite for Mutato Muzika Lead Vocals By: Bob Mothersbaugh Cameron Bundy Bettina Bush Pre-Production Services Provided By: Les Films de la Perrine Bardel Entertainment Fatkat Animation Studios Pre-Production Assistant: Jason W. Kowalchuk Futurikon Studio Director: Gladys Morchoisne Storyboard Supervisor: Fabrizio Acquisto Storyboards By: Dominique Etchecopar Philippe Saunier Sebastien Mainette Philippe Deschaux Stéphane Sicher Philippe Archer Vincent Monluc Gilbert Weppe Christophe Pittet Jose Luis Marco Patrice Musson Véronique Madelénat Philippe Prunet Valérie Hadida Marc Boréal Patrick George Francis Politzer Bruno Bligoux Animation Director: Ketut Kusumawijaya Animators: Fadjar Tanjung Vitase Handjojo Juwono Basirkono Justin Wijonarko Yuniarto Angkadiredja Agus Kangean Edah Liman Roni Kusumawijaya Desi Kusumawijaya Genro Laksamanda Idris Bagoes Habibah Dharmadjie Hadiwuryanto Ali Oktwar Candy Hasbullahputra Nanang Muljoto Khadijah Teja Omo Agusgawa Mahfud Pagiyoputri Yanuar Ali Loekmantoro Septjar Wiraatmadja Mahmud Ginanjar Tandoko Ali Willys Bakri Wiryanto Dacep Wijaya Edah Fania Edirusdiman Toyib Ali Igustanto Tjokro Gamal Djauhari Layout Director: Tubagus Ali Wibowo Layout Supervisor: Lahope Sanggalo Layout Artists: Suryana Hendrawan Jatmika Iman Kadir Mutkan Ricky Kusuma X-Sheet Directors: Jean-Jacques Lasarte Christina Brossé Vincent Jumelet Character Designers: Arthur Qwak Thierry Beltrami Valérie Hadida Jean-Christophe Lie Background Artists: Olivier Caudron Régis Maillet Anita Petillon Vincent Rueda Background Color: Florian Guzek Heidi Packalen Background Designers: Guillaume Ivernel Max Braslavsky Arthur Qwak Special Effects: Hélène Cnockaert Technical Coordinator: Franck Fermond Video & Audio Post-Production: Chinkel Post Production Artistic Director: Micky Sébastian Sound Effects Editor: Charlie Atanasyan Sound Mixer: Fabien Pochet Foley Artist: Daniel Gries Foley Mixer: Christophe Joly Auditorium: Chinkel Post Production Scholastic Financial Executive: Diane Vilagi Scholastic Post-Production Supervisor: Carolyne F. Kelly Associate Producers: Jeff Kaminsky Véronique Franco Production Translators: Guy Grémillon Thomas LaPierre Veronica Langlois Bob Magaddino Allan Wenger Animation Produced By: PT Studio Animasi Palembang Tbk Auteur: Jean-Emmanuel Astier A Co-Production Of: Scholastic Entertainment Inc. / Futurikon S.A. / Tundra Productions, Inc. / El TV Kadsre Television / YTV - A Corus Entertainment Company / France Télévisions / Les Films de la Perrine Produced With The Participation Of: ACTRA-Colour-Large-Trans-No-Background.png Ubcp logo.gif Canada-tax-credit-420x180.jpg And The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC Avec Le Concours Du Centre National de la Cinématographie Et de l'Audiovisuel Produced With the Participation and Help Of: Special Thanks To: BC Community Bat Program Bat Studies Centre, University of El Kadsre The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms are purely coincidental. Scholastic Entertainment Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This program is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries, and it's unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. © YEAR Scholastic Entertainment Inc. / Futurikon S.A. / Tundra Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. Stellaluna © YEAR Scholastic Entertainment Inc. Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. Category:Credits Category:Television credits Category:Stellaluna: The Animated Series